Duellieren auf Schwäbisch
by Lanera
Summary: Umsetzung der Szene der Duellierklub aus dem 2. Film Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens auf Schwäbisch´


**Das Duell auf Schwäbisch**

Eine große Schülerschar hatte sich eines Nachmittags in der ehrwürdigen großen Halle der Zauberschule von Hohenzollern einbefunden. Laut Aushang sollte dort an diesem Tag Unterricht im Duellieren stattfinden. Im Schein sanfter durch die Fenster brechender Sonnenfäden konnte man das Flüstern der Schüler hören, die sich gegenseitig ausfragten.

„Was denksch, wer isch onser Duellierlehrer?"

„I han koi Ahnung, aber was wellet se ons dohande oigentlich beibrenge?"

„Ha wenn I des wisse dät. Aber mr werret a Freid dran habe."

Kurze Zeit später betrat die Antwort auf die erste Frage die Halle. Es war ein kleiner Mann, der sich mit zackigem Schritt durch die Schülerhorden den Weg in die Mitte des Raumes bahnte. Sein kurzes, rotes Haar stand ihm wild zu Kopfe, und mit seinen grünen Augen warf er einen stechenden Blick durch den Raum. Die Schüler stellten ihre Gespräche sofort ein, sie kannten ihn. Es war Professor Fröschle, der Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„_Kommet no näher, no emmer na, ja so ischs Recht."_

Während die Schüler immer näher zur Mitte des Raumes traten, wandte Professor Fröschle seinen Blick einem schüchtern auf den Boden schauenden Jungen am Ende der Halle zu.

„_Na Du da hente, komm amol a Stickle näher, damit i di auch recht sehe ond beiße ka", _er lachte und beendete seinen Satz mit, _„hab a Späßle gmacht."_

Kein Schüler lachte. Professor Fröschle, wenig irritiert davon, hob sein Kinn und blickte von oben auf die Schüler herab und sprach mit ernster Stimme weiter.

„_Wäge dene grausig Ding da, na ihr wisset ja, dene Ding, die wo mir khätt hen de letscht Dag, hot dr Dumbledore gmoint es wäre grad recht, wenn i a Duellierklible grinde dät, om eich zo zoige wie ma em Ahgsicht des Todes… „,_stolz kullerten seine Augen von rechts nach links,_ „onds isch ed ibertriebe, wenn I des jetzet so sag, denn fascht a jeder Schwoab kennts Gfiel im Ahgsicht des Todes zu stande. Scho die mutige sieba Schwoabe hent sich furchtlos durchgschlage, gar ed zu schwätze von dene Kreizziag mit dem Koiser Barbarossa. Nun wo waret mir stande bliebe? - A ja, wie ma sich em Ahgsicht des Todes vrhält, ohne dass oinem ebbes passiert. I selbscht han ja scho efters em Ahgsicht des Todes Monschter ond sonschig Zauberlumpakruascht so verschreckt, dass es die Flucht ergriffe hot. Aber des kennet ihr elles in meine Bicher lese, gel. Sodele, damet ma jetzet amol die scheen Sach apacket, kommet se mal na, Professor Snape. - Professor Snape wird ma nämlich a bissele helfe, denn wenn I mi selbscht duelliere misst, würds a bissele schwierig werre, gel ." _

Professor Fröschle winkte mit der Hand den dürren, hochgewachsenen Professor Snape, den Lehrer der Zaubertrankbrauerei, herbei, der bis dahin aus einem Fenster geblickt hatte.

„_Professor Snape isch ebbe oin echter Schwob ond a Lehrer, der koi Angscht hot sich moinem ahmutige Schwung entgäge zu stelle om eich Lemmebebbel zo zoige wies oinem ergange ka, wenn ma sei Schuluffgäble ed macht, gel. - Ond du da hente, nem den Fenger aus dem Zenke und pass uff, sonscht komm i glei niba ond zoig dir wie a Riab ausschaut." _

Professor Fröschle wies mit der Hand auf einen pummeligen Jungen, der erschrocken seinen Finger aus der Nase nahm.

„_Woiss ebber, uff was es boim Duelliere ahkommt? Na du Kloiner, woist du was"_

Der Lehrer wandte sich einem noch jungen Schüler zu, der auf einem Gummifrosch rumkaute. Dieser antwortete natürlich sofort:

„_Hab ed uffpasst"_

Professor Fröschle erwiderte nur:

„_Jesses mei, koiner woiss ebbes, i werd hier no narret mit eich Kerle."_

Nach einem Kopfschütteln, fuhr er fort.

„_Ha no, ond ihr gucket ja au so ägschtlich, ja was isch denn? Mammakendle, henn scho d´Hos voll, wo ma no gar ed ahgfange hot. I kennt mi grad am Arsch jucke, wenn I eier klois Zaubertrankmeischterle he mache dät, gel? Noi, I werd em scho koi Fuaß ausrupfe." _

Dann erblickte er plötzlich zwei miteinander rangelnde Schüler.

„_Ha jetzt kann I ga nemme, was hemma denn do, mit dr Fauscht uff oinen losgange, du Bachel, während i dohande von den heiligschten Zauberoitechniken schwätz. Derart grausig Szene well I dohande nemme sehe. Wir sann ja ed bei de Kreizziege! Heiliggs Barbarossale aber au! Menschens Kind! Steck ja die Fauscht wieder en die Tasch nei, gel, dann will is no amol ed gseh han! Da gebt es nämlich oin Gesetz, ja lach ed so saudumm, gel, eire Jugend vor solchem schlechten Einfluss von Gwalt und Blutrinschigkeit zu schitze."_

Professor Snape, der sich die Szene in der Mitte der Halle nun schon einige Zeit mit angesehen hatte, räusperte sich:

„_Heidenei, wellet mr jetzet endlich amol ahfange, Professor Fröschle?" _

Mit großen Schritten trat Professor Snape auf Professor Fröschle zu. Dieser schaute noch einmal in die Schülerschar und kam dann Professor Snape entgegen. Nach nur wenigen Schritten stolperte Professor Fröschle über seinen Umhang. Er konnte sich zwar gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahren, stieß jedoch im nächsten Moment vor Schreck mit Professor Snape zusammen. Erschrocken blickte er auf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„_Oh, heiligs Blechle, i hoffs hat koi Blechschade gebbe, des hemma ed so gern, gel, ha, hab a klois Späßle gmacht." _

Professors Snapes Augen wanderten an die Decke. Schließlich verbeugten sich beide Lehrer voreinander leicht, drehten sich einander die Rücken zu und gingen wieder auseinander. Nach einigen Schritten blieben sie stehen, wendeten sich wieder einander zu, und Professor Fröschle sprach feierlich:

„_Also nun kennet mr ahfange. I zähl jetzet bis droi ond dann ziaget ma onsere Steckele, gel. Also, los gohts, ois - zwoi - droi"_

Kaum hatte man sehen können, wie beide Lehrer ihre Zauberstäbe auf den jeweils anderen richteten, da zischte ein tiefes _„Exschpelliarmus"_ durch den Raum. Es schien, ein blendend weißer Blitz die Große Halle zu durchfluten, die Schüler schützen ihre Augen mit Armen und Händen. Niemand konnte mehr etwas sehen. Aber man hörte ein lautes Krachen am Ende der Großen Halle. Erst nachdem die Schüler sich ihres Sehssinns wieder bemächtigt hatten, sahen sie, was passiert war. Professor Fröschle lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und jammerte.

„_Diesr henterfotzig Halbdackel, acha je, s´ Lebbe isch koi Schleckahaufa, emma muss i mi wieda zsammeraufe."_

Ein Schüler sprach:

„_Mei den hots aber durch die Butzeschoib ghagelt! Denksch der´s he?"_

Der neben ihm stehende Schüler grinste.

„_Schee wärs"_

Als Professor Fröschle der Blicke der Schüler auf ihn gewahr wurde, erhob er sich roten Kopfes und ging auf Professor Snape zu.

„_Sodele, da ben i wiedr. Koi schlecht Oifall dene Kerle zu zoige, wia moa a Hexscher om die Eck brengt, aber I hoff Se werret mr ed bees, wenn i sag, dass a jeda Flieagapilz scho vorher het wisse kenne, was Se sich dohande auskhekt hent, ond I hätt nur oi Fingerle rira missa um zu verhindra dass es mich uff mei Kreiz nagelt, gel, wenn I nur gwollt hätt."_

Professor Snape erwiderte mit kühlem Blick:

„_Gschoiter wär gwä ihre Kinderle erscht beiz´bringe wie ma so a wiascht Sprichle abwenda ka, gel, Professorle!"_

Professor Fröschle lief rot an.

„_Dass Se au emmer wieda uff so fetzig Idee kommet, dann wellet ma glei amol zwoi Pfifferling suche, di wo freiwillig nach vorne kommet. Potter, Weasley, gucket ned so dumm und kommet amol daher zom Probiere des Abwendens von bese Sprichle."_

Professor Snape wandte jedoch sofort ein:

„_Weasleys kromms Steckle macht aus oinem Besekämmerle scho nur bei Ahglotze a staubigs Reicherstüble, wie wellet ma dann die Krimel vom Potter ins Krankebettle bringe, en oinem Lompasack? Aber i kennt a Bible aus moiner Bud vorschlage, Malfoy zom Beispiel." _

Kaum hatte Professor Snape den Satz beendet, war der Schüler Malfoy schon aus der Menge hervor geeilt. Während der Schüler Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen vor Professor Snape stand, trat der Schüler Potter zu Professor Fröschle hin und meinte:

„_Herr Professor Fröschle, I wois fei ed wie i des mache soll.„_

Professor Fröschle erwiderte kühl:

„ _ja so siesch au aus, Potter, nie uffpasse ond wenns brenzlig wird bettle. Die Supp muscht jetzt selbscht fresse, gel, do kann I dir au ed helfe. Aber I geb dr en Tip, schnauf noch amol tief durch. I winsch dr ebbes."_

Die zwei Schüler traten aufeinander zu und verbeugen sich gehässig.

„_Bibbersch scho, Potter",_ meinte der Schüler Malfoy.

„_Pass du liabr uff, dass di koi Fledermäusle beisst_" erwiderte der Schüler Potter.

Nach diesem Austausch der Nettigkeiten gingen sie wieder auseinander.

Professor Fröschles Augen wanderten ungeduldig von einem Schüler zum anderen.

„_Wenn I bis droi zählt han, macht die Gosch uff, om eich mit oinem Sprichle des Steckele wegzunehme. Aber bloß des Steckele nehme, gel, mir machet dohande koi Kraut ond Rieba. Achtung, los gohts, - ois, - zwoi"_

Noch bevor Professor Fröschle das Wort droi´ aussprechen konnte, raunte ein dumpfes _„Vertischdadum_" durch den Raum und der Schüler Potter fiel rücklings auf den Boden. Der Schüler Potter, jammerte jedoch nicht wie Professor Fröschle zuvor, sondern richtete sich sofort wieder auf und wandte mit entschlossener Konzentration seinen Zauberstab dem Schüler Malfoy entgegen.

„_Ritus sempra"_

Eine Dunstwolke erfasste den Raum. Man konnte weder sehen noch atmen, da ein unglaublicher Gestank von der Wolke ausging. In demselben Moment noch in dem die Schüler sich mit Zeigefinder und Daumen ihre Nasen verschlossen, hörte man den Aufprall des Schülers Malfoy auf einen harten Gegenstand. Professor Fröschle wies zur Erinnerung noch einmal daraufhin was er gesagt hatte.

„ _I han gsagt, nurs Steckele wegnehme!"_

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der Schüler Malfoy wieder erhoben und rief mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab auf den Schüler Potter gerichtet,

"_Serpensortia" _

Aus seinem Zauberstab kam eine grüne, lange und zischende Schlange hervor. Sie fiel zu Boden und schlängelte sich in Richtung des Schülers Potter. Dieser schien jedoch überraschenderweise nicht sehr erschrocken darüber, dass eine Schlange auf ihn zukam. Ganz im Gegenteil schien es sogar, er würde mit ihr plaudern. Leider verstand keiner etwas davon, was er vor sich her brabbelte. Aus der noch immer zu Teilen den Raum bedeckenden Dunstwolke trat Professor Snape hervor, der sich mit der rechten Hand die Nase zuhielt.

„_Potter, bloib wo d´ bisch, I mach se für di he". _

Doch Professor Fröschle kam ihm zuvor. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Schlange und sprach:

„_Volate aschendere"._

Die Schlange flog in hohem Bogen zur Decke des Raumes und fiel langsam wieder von der Höhe des Raumes zurück Richtung Boden, als sie plötzlich in einem Kronleuchter hängen blieb. Professor Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„_Na des hen Se aber schee gmacht, Professor Fröschle. Send Se so guat ond holet se des arme Tierle jetzet widr nunter, oders kriagt Heheangscht onds fengt no a zu zische ond verschreckt dohande elle Schieler."_

Professor Fröschle jedoch schaute nur verdutzt an den Kronleuchter.

„_Gspenschtig Riabakopf, ha wie isch des jetzt komme? I han doch ganz ebbes andersch gwollt."_

„_Verzählet se mr nix, Professor Fröschle, I kenn Se gnuag, Se send a Sempl, der ed zaubre ka, abr i ben mr sicher, dass Se des Schlängle do obe au no alloi nunter griaget, gel, I han no a Haufe Gschäft ond muss den nei gfundene Gheimgang im Bürgle no gnauer studira. I winsch de Schieler noch a luschtig Stund."_

Professor Snape zwinkerte mit einem Auge den Schülern zu, wandte sich von Professor Fröschle ab und ging eilig auf die Türe zu. Mit großen Schritten folge ihm Professor Fröschle und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.

„_Leck mi no am Arsch, se kennet mich doch jetzt ed alloi lasse mit derre Schlang, se hen doch selbsch amol gmoint derlei Tierle sollt ma emma en oiner Grupp fange?"_

Professor Snape wandte sich noch einmal um.

„_Hen I ebbes von fange gschwätzt?"_

Er sah auf den Kronleuchter und richtete dann seinen Zauberstab auf die Schlange.

„_Vipera evanesca" _

Die Schlange verwandelte sich in einen Hirtenstab. Dieser verlor das Gleichgewicht im Kronleuchter und fiel zu Boden. Die Schüler wichen erschrocken zurück und betrachteten den Hirtenstab, um welchen sie verwundert einen Kreis gebildet hatten. Professor Snape ging zur Tür hinaus und Professor Fröschle war nun so grün im Gesicht angelaufen, dass man meinen konnte er sei wirklich ein Frosch.

„_I glaub i fiel mi heit ed so guat, ben a bissle malad.- Mir hen ja heit au scho viel glernt, dann lasset mrs heit dabei ond mr sehet uns widr in dr näxscht Woch. Dass ihr dann abr scho giebt hent, gel." _

Kaum gesprochen verschwand auch Professor Fröschle aus der Großen Halle. Nachdem auch die Schüler gegangen waren, und sich die letzten Bläschen der Dunstwolke im Raum aufgelöst hatten, brachen wieder dünne Sonnenfäden ungestört durch die hohen Fenster in die große Halle von Hohenzollern, und es lag einsam und verlassen ein Hirtenstab auf dem Boden.

**Ende**


End file.
